The present invention relates to a electric rotary machine having a cooling mechanism for cooling heat generated from the coil end portion of a stator (that is, a stator coil).
As disclosed in JP-A-10-51989, there is proposed a method wherein heat conductive resin is filled between the coil end portion of a stator and a frame (or a casing) and further metal material having a heat conductivity larger than that of the heat conductive resin is also inserted therein thereby to improve heat dissipation efficiency.
In the electric rotary machines such a generator for a vehicle which are required to be small in size and high in output, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-209813, a cooling medium path is formed at a frame portion thereof thereby to flow cooling medium therethrough and silicon resin is filled between the coil end portion of a stator (or a stator coil) and a frame (or a casing).